Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-13916356-20130824134941
Nareszcie. Dziś jest ten dzień! Dzień, w którym dowiem się prawdy skrywanej przez moją mamę. Aż czułam jakby po całym moim ciele chodziły mrówki. Zerwałam się z łóżka, zgarnęłam ubrania z krzesła i podskoczyłam do drzwi. Nim wyszłam, niechcący zagapiłam się na zdjęcie Kasa które dostałam od Rozalii. A miałam się tylko rozejrzeć po pokoju... niestety nie mogłam oderwać wzroku. Tak jakby,"zamarzł". Stałam tak w jednej ręce trzymając ciuchy, w drugiej klamkę wgapiona w komodę. Nawet nie chcę myśleć jak głupio to wyglądało. Nie ukrywam, bo nie ma już sensu- że Kastiel mi się podoba. I to bardzo. Ale Nataniela też lubię, jest dla mnie jak taki anioł stróż. Oboje są jak głosy sumienia, nie muszę nadmieniać kto jest kim. Gdy w końcu udało mi się ocknąć z transu, pognałam do łazienki jakby mnie ktoś kijem poganiał, przebrałam się, uczesałam i umalowałam. Wyszłam odziana w fioletowy top, granatowe bolerko, morską spódniczkę i białe podkolanówki. Przez moje gapiostwo musiałam się szybciej przgotować, by ukradkiem sprawdzić zza ściany czy mamusia przypadkiem nie wyszła. Nie, jeszcze siedziała przy stole. Ręcę schowane w twarzy, to nie był zbyt dobry znak. -M-mamo, wszystko dobrze?- spytałam głosem niewiniątka. -Succi...-uśmiechnęła się na mój widok.- Dobrze, tylko...martwię się o reakcję ojca gdy mnie zobaczy...no wiesz, minęły trzy lata... Udawając, że jej wierzę, również się do niej uśmiechnęłam i próbując ją uspokoić powiedziałam: -Jestem pewna, że będzie zadowolony. -Dziękuję. Kocham cię.- Po tych słowach wstała i mnie przytuliła. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam z nią takiej bliskości. Czyżby miała już nigdy nie wrócić? Raczej nie...chyba, że nie zdobyła tej rzeczy, którą kazał jej przynieść Mike. Wtedy to i ja zaczęłam się martwić. Chyba właśnie dlatego schowała twarz w dłonie. W końcu puściła. W tamtej chwili już mi tak nie zależało, by dowiedzieć się co przede mną ukrywała. Było mi jej po prostu szkoda. Ale nie mogłam się wtedy wycofać, nie miałam wyboru. -Tak swoją drogą, wystroiłaś się dzisiaj, przecież na co dzień się tak nie ubierasz, co to za okazja?-spytała. -Hmm? Aaa, o to chodzi. Robimy projekt na fizykę, a spotykamy się dzisiaj u nas i... -Rozumiem.-Zaśmiała się.- Tylko nie roznieście domu w powietrze.- potargała moje włosy i poszła w kierunku salonu. Ja posiedziałam jeszcze chwilkę w kuchni. Już miałam dzwonić do Melanii i spytać kiedy będą, gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Gdy otworzyłam, w drzwiach stał nie kto inny jak nasza kochana piątka. -Su...ty...- Wydukał Nataniel, był cały czerwony.- W-wyglądasz pięknie... -Dziękuję. Proszę, wejdźcie. Mamo, koledzy już przyszli!- Wydarłam się chyba na cały dom, musiała usłyszeć. - Witam, jestem Jasmine, matka Succi, miło mi was poznać.- Uśmiechnęła sie do nich i kolejno podała rękę. -A ty musisz być tym chłopcem którego moja córka ma zdjęcie na... -...Komórce jako zdjęcie do kontaktu!-Musiałam jej przerwać. Specjalnie to zrobiła menda jedna. By nie robić sobie większej siary zaprowadziłam wszystkich do mojego pokoju i zamknęłam nas na klucz. Oczywiście, wcześniej zdejmując zdjęcie ze stolika nocnego. Kiedy wszyscy się rozsiedli, Armin rzucił: -Suc, A tak w ogóle, po co ci zdjęcie Kastiela w pokoju? -Że-co? - Kuźde, jakim cudem się dowiedział? Przecież schowałam je w takim miejscu gdzie nikt nie powinien go znaleźć! Więc jak on... -No ta, tam leży.-Zeskoczył z parapetu, schylił się pod łóżko i zaczął wyciągać. Myślałam wtedy, że spalę się ze wstydu. -Kas, ty miałeś czarne włosy? -Nie kurna, urodziłem się z czerwonymi wiesz?- Spytał go sarkastycznie, wstał i wyrwał mu zdjęcie z rąk. -Skąd je masz?-spytał. -Ten...no...eee...ja no...R-rozalia mi je dała.- Gdyby ktoś mnie wtedy oblał wodą, zaczęłaby parować. -No co za...-Nie skończył, to chyba nawetowa je do lepiej. Myślałam, że schowa je do wewnętrznej strony kurtki, ale on tylko odstawił je na etażerkę i cicho się zaśmiał i odwrócił się do mnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. -Serio? Aż tak ci się podobam, że nie wytrzymasz dnia bez oglądania mnie?- Zamarłam. Miałam ochotę wyskoczyć wtedy z okna. Gdy trochę ochłonęłam, spytałam Armina: -A-armin... -Tak? -Jakim cudem zauważyłeś, że zdjęcie jest pod łóżkiem? -Haha! Lata praktyki. -Słucham? -Kiedy pojawia się jakaś wzmianka o jakimś przedmiocie szukasz go w miejscach które są idealnymi kryjówkami. -Nie pomyślałam o tym, głupia ja.- Pacnęłam się ręką w czoło. Pogadaliśmy tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Już nie płonęłam ze wstydu, czułam się tak...swobodnie? Może to dlatego, że nie mam już nic do ukrycia, a nawet jeśli mam, nie chciałam sobie o tym przypominać. Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak Melania ciągle się przysuwała do Nataniela, a on cały czas się odsuwał. Wyglądało to komicznie. Doszło do tego, że w końcu spadł z łóżka. Wszyscy wpadli w śmiech, oprócz Melanii i Nataniela. Próbowałam się powtrzymać ale nie mogłam. Kastiel i Armin skręcali się na podłodze ze śmiechu, a Alexy powoli dostawał czkawki. -To nie jest śmieszne!- Wrzasnęła szatynka tupiąc przy tym nogą. -Jak to nie? To dlaczego się śmiejemy?-Odparł ognistowłosy, łzy już mu w oczach tańczyły. Szkoda mi było tylko Nataniela, biedak odwrócił od nas wzrok. Postanowiłam z tym skończyć. Wstałam i wyciągnęłam do niego rękę pochylona. -Dobra, pośmiać się pośmialiśmy,ale skupmy się na tym co najważniejsze.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on odwzajemnij uśmiech i złapał mnie za rękę. Gdy się odwróciłam, zobaczyłam jak buntownik i gracz mieli zarumienione twarze i otwarte usta. -A wam o co chodzi? -Nam o nic, tylko...- wycedził brunet. -...m-mogłaś założyć dłuższą spódniczkę...i przy okazji majtki też-dokończył za niego Kas chowając uśmiech w dłoni. Ja zrobiłam to, co zawsze robiłam gdy mój wstyd i zakłopotanie sięgnie granicy: płonęłam, mówiłam w języku marsjan i tupnęłam nogą tak mocno, że zdjęcie się przewróciło a obraz z jeziorem i kajakiem spadł z gwoździa. Ruchem robota podeszłam do komody, otworzyłam szufladę, zabrałam z niej czarne leginsy, jeansową kurtkę bez rękawów na guziki, czarną koszulkę "Lacuna Coil" po czym pobiegłam do łazienki się przebrać. Teraz widzę, że to co ubrałam cześniej było strasznie debilne. Gdy skończyłam zauważyłam, że mama szykowała do wyjścia. -Mamo, już idziesz? -Niestety tak, obiecałam być na trzecią, a do ojca dość długo się jedzie. -Wiem, pozdrów go ode mnie, dobrze? -Dobrze, a ty...uważaj na siebie i swoich kolegów. -Tak mamo.- Popatrzyłyśmy na siebie jeszcze przez parę chwil, po czym rzuciła sięna mnie z uściskiem. Zdawało mi się wtedy, że płakała, ja prawdopodobnie też. Gdy puściła, po łzach ani śladu. Musiało mi się zdawać. Powiedziała mi ostatnie,"do widzenia" i udała się do drzwi frontowych. Natomiast ja jej pomachałam, po czym z prędkością światła pobiegłam do pokoju. Co tam zastałam? Bijących się Kastiela i Nata, pokój był cały porozwalany. Melania i bliźniacy siedzieli na parapecie i im dopingowali. -CO TU SIĘ...-wydarłam się na całe osiedle. -Chłopaki się bili o to który cię zabierze na Imperatora 3.-zaśmiał się Niebieskowłosy. -Co ty pieprzysz?-spytał czerwonowłosy po czym puścił nadgarstki przyciśniętego do ściany Blondyna. -On kłamie Su! -No dobra, zażartowałem dobie, nie mogę? -Możesz, ale matka już wyjeżdża i jeśli chcemy ją dogonić musimy już wychodzić. A Imperator fajny film, chętnie pójdę. Gdzie zaparkowałeś samochód? -Tak, stoi tuż na rogu Smoczej.-Oznajmił buntownik. Staliśmy pod oknem oglądając odjazd mamy. Pomachała mi na pożegnanie i odjechała. Zaraz po jej odjeździe pobiegliśmy na smoczą. Było ciut ciężko z miejscem, ale usiadłam na kolanach Armina i jakoś to uszło, choć było niewygodnie. Ognistowłosy dał gaz do dechy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nic strasznego To chyba najdłuższa ze wszystkich części. W połowie miałam już dosyć. Przepraszam, że tak długo nie dodawałam, ale byłam zajęta. Do zobaczenia za dwa dni(kogo ja oszukuję, pojawi się za cztery lub pięć :P) PS: Kto też zauważył, że tytuł nie pasuje do treści? xD